


Please, don't leave

by resonatingkitty



Series: Writing Prompts or Short Fics [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Wyatt fam!Dean, implications that Dean is mentally broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d fucked up. Fucked up big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill. [Here's the list](http://resonating-kitty.tumblr.com/post/145889530512/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

Dean couldn’t breath. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t do anything but stand and watch as Bray turned his back on him. Turned his back and started walking away. Leaving. Leaving him in the middle of the darkening woods. Leaving him alone.

He’d fucked up. Fucked up big time. He was supposed to have taken care of Roman, he was supposed to have beaten him down while the rest of the family took down the others. He was going to do it, already had the steel chair raised high over his head to bring it down - to bring Roman down. But he’d hesitated, he’d hesitated because Roman had looked at him, gaze surprised but quickly glazing over in recognition of the situation and hurt. It froze him. Froze him right down to the fucking core, where that part of him was still clinging to life.

He’d chosen Bray. He chosen the path that Abigail wanted him to take. He was supposed to be devoted only to Bray and her cause now. He was supposed to have severed those ties with who he was previously. But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t finish the job, couldn’t force himself to bring that steel chair down and make Roman crumble like Bray had wanted him too, like Bray had whispered in his ears that night that he was going to.

He froze and Bray noticed. Oh Bray was furious, the anger that had sparked in those icy blue eyes was frightening. Dean had been pushed out the way, steel chair ripped from his hands.

“Make him watch,” were Bray’s words to Braun. And Dean was forced to, with Braun hands around his head to keep him from looking away. Dean was forced to watch Bray absolutely dismantle Roman before him.

Bray was disappointed in him afterwards, when the anger had died down to simmering embers and the brunet had stopped pacing the floor of their locker room mumbling under his breath. Dean had remained silent, standing to the side with his head bowed in shame.

That’s when Bray had ordered them to follow him. It was a short ride from the city limits before they were out in the country, trees surrounding both sides of the road. It was a secluded place that Bray managed to find and that’s when they’d exited the vehicle and treked into the woods.

Now Bray was leaving Dean. Leaving him here.

“Bray!” Dean found his voice at last and called out the name that had come to mean everything to him. He took a staggering step forward, reaching out for the man that was stopped a few feet away. “Please no.” It’s a whimper as Dean stumbles, falls to his knees.

Bray’s looking at him, blue eyes unreadable. He’s not turned around yet, still positioned to walk off.

“Please, don’t leave.” Dean begs, “Please I’ll do better next time. I promise I won’t disappoint you. Bray please! Please don’t leave me!” A broken sob escapes him and he bows his head, hands balled into fists in the cooling grass.

There’s a rustle of leaves and Bray’s kneeling down in front of him, grasping his chin in a tight but not painful hold.

His head is lifted so his tear stained face is visible. He can’t bring himself to open his eyes, doesn’t want to see the expression on Bray’s face in fear of it being negative.

“You promise huh?” Bray asks and he nods frantically, as much as he can with Bray’s hold on his chin.

“Look at me darlin,” it’s a command and Dean immediately obeys. He opens his eyes, looks up at Bray’s face. “Tell me again.”

“I promise I won’t disappoint you again,” Dean repeats, means every word of it too.

For the first time that night, Bray smiles and in turn Dean smiles too. “Such a good little lamb,” Bray praises, running his fingers through the dirty blond locks, “You’ve always been my good little lamb haven’t you?”

“Yes Bray,” Dean sighs happily, “Your little lamb Bray, always.”


End file.
